1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light convergence module with a heat dissipation function, which comprises a heat sink and other components to be directly assembled together without use of any other tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light convergence module comprises a substrate, a luminous source (e.g. a light emitting diode) disposed on the substrate, an assembling unit disposed on an external surface of the substrate for connection to the substrate by a plurality of fastening elements, and a light convergence lampshade disposed on the assembling unit for collecting light and projecting it outwardly, so as to achieve effect of light convergence and illumination.
However, assembling the substrate and the assembling unit of aforementioned light convergence module by fastening elements is time-consuming and other necessary tools are needed in completion thereof. Moreover, the traditional light convergence module doesn't have a heat dissipation structure so that heat generated from the luminous source cannot dissipate immediately, leading to damage of the luminous source after working in a high temperature environment for a long time. Especially, the luminous source for illumination must have high power, so it usually generates much heat when emitting light and is prone to damage. Therefore, it is imperative to solve such an overheating problem as generally arisen in high-power LEDs.